


夏花

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 哲汉, 哲漢, 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢
Kudos: 1





	夏花

-澈汉-有私设-五周年快乐-HE-

/

00.

我们生於夏花。

01.

尹净汉可能永远忘不了那个夏天，他踏进十几个男孩子所在的空间里，听见崔胜澈正大笑着的画面，时至今日即使此刻的他正站在舞台的底下，穿上镶着水钻的服装。

「净汉啊，不要太勉强自己。」

崔胜澈，骗子，就在跳台往上升起的瞬间，他只剩这个念头。

而观众席准时爆出尖叫。

02.

尹净汉认为是自己先打破了规则。

他也说不准是哪个午後才发现自己惯性的寻找着对方的身影，在绿色屋檐下他掩去和对方不同组的慌乱接过写好歌词的纸张，空气里隐约间还杂着那人特有的声音。

但不是在呼唤着他。

他从来没有把这列入选项，但就在几百人同时大喊着崔胜澈的名字时，他开始想要把自己的称谓也加到对方的姓名前面，想把张扬的他藏在自己身後，他试图压下拉杆暂停失控，然而毫无意外的在每次崔胜澈回头时又以失败告终。

尹净汉看见自己的影子映在他的视线里，即使他明白很大可能是错觉，然而他又如同被催眠一般洗脑自己那人的世界里有我，有一个叫尹净汉的人被捧在心上。

他极度恐慌的把心意写作厌恶和躲藏，在每个凌晨反覆咀嚼心甘情愿和不情不愿，但在恐惧之下他又下意识的把自己往崔胜澈的世界里放，确认在哪个角落他能看见又不见雨点。

他总迷迷糊糊的把情和爱带上舞台，万人之中他独独听见自己不稳的心跳，摘下耳返只想把对方的鼓励全数收入心底。

他是夏日的孩子，本该火红而张狂，尹净汉这样想着，但我只想他成为我一人的夏花。

03.

崔胜澈挂了电话後抱起方才乖巧窝在他旁边听他说话的红薯，不发一语没过多久後仅仅叹了口气。

他总半开玩笑的喊着尹净汉的绰号，在每个需要填上爱人的空格处都亲自书写对方的名字，而几万人的演唱会场地里把目光尽处留给一同分享喜怒哀乐的他，只把难堪留给自己。

他不敢张扬的把情感交代入歌词，又受控不了的在拿起笔的那刻脑海浮现出对方的笑脸，每个满月的轮回之中他都警告自己要控制不能给予对方过多温暖和依靠，仅会加速沉沦。

但他扪心自问几千万次，你爱他吗，你有足够的自信爱他吗，不能只想在千万人的拥戴下张扬却又隐晦到极致，不愿只沉迷在短暂烟花绽放过後的绚烂。

他不甘沉溺但说服不了自己的恐惧，总在棱线上游走着不安，深渊的罪恶和高塔的景致只相差二十一克；他总开玩笑说尹净汉不是天使，但崔胜澈比任何人都明白，是自己和魔鬼私下交易了灵魂，像是虔诚但又恐惧的信徒，交出所有放上审判的天秤只为换得尹净汉折翼上的羽毛。

是啊，肯定是他先伸手张扬的遮住了对方的天际和未来，在关了摄影机的角落小心翼翼捧着情和爱。

他应当自作自受，崔胜澈总这样想，过度外放和张扬的情感总该被否定的，即使是邱比特也该因为蹙着眉而歪了箭；也不是不曾想过若是他们只是平凡的两个人，有太多的假设题没有办法告诉自己答案，但至少，他能够在回头的时候看见尹净汉的笑脸。

也就是几天前的事情，站在舞台上，他身上环绕着秋收的喜悦和令他平稳的甜美。

秋天的孩子啊，崔胜澈想，如果你再多看一眼，我肯定再也收不住这汹涌的情感，所以还是不要太靠近吧。

04.

电话来得猝不及防。

崔胜澈在凌晨迷迷糊糊的按下接听，只听见对面的一片混乱，不知道是谁刻意拨通的，脚步声中准确的捕捉到经纪人哥哥喊着尹净汉的名字，他压着呼吸声不让其他人发现自己的惊慌，过了三十秒後崔胜澈听见电话被挂断的声音，而後是弟弟传来的讯息。

「哥，净汉哥说，如果他真的撑不下去了，一定要让你知道的。」

「明天公告就会发了，哥你如果真的好了一点，再说吧。」

因主人的动作而惊醒的红薯微微抬起头睁着睡眼的模样让崔胜澈内疚的用口型说了声抱歉後就放下手机，但在床上躺着再也没有阖眼。

他最终还是点开讯息，来来回回在空荡的聊天室输入框里打了几个字後停顿许久，最後留下「好了的话打电话吧」这句，送出後退出介面把方才发的聊天讯息删除。

他无法承受尹净汉不回他讯息的後果，只好把关心送出又装作无事发生。

等到他再次睁开眼睛已然是下午了。

一旁的红薯看起来是被哥哥喂食过，打着呵欠也不知在想些什麽，但看见自己醒来後又摇着尾巴跑来讨抱，他伸出手把它抱到自己身旁後习惯的拿起手机看了好一会儿，直到听见自己妈妈敲响房门提醒他该下楼吃晚饭才起身。

手机萤幕亮了又暗了，崔胜澈因为看不清内容而停下动作，看见发送人是尹净汉时他还有些迷糊，但下行的发送内容显示却是已收回。

他皱着眉拨通电话。

「净汉呐？」

「.....你刚睡醒？」对面人的声音有些沙哑，「抱歉。」

崔胜澈这才想起昨天凌晨的事情，又坐回椅子上不发一语的旋转着椅子，最终开口。

「你什麽时候回来。」

「啊？」

他叹了口气，因为突然之间找不到自己想找到的词语而沉默，没多久後听见尹净汉在电话对面压低音量笑了一下。

「我知道啦。」他说着，还刻意贴近了手机麦克风，「会去找你的，等状况好一点。」

崔胜澈几乎能想像到对方眨着好看的眼睛露出打算做坏事的表情盯着手机看，而後方的红薯不识时务的汪了一声让他想起自己似乎应该得下楼吃饭。

「要来之前打电话给我。」崔胜澈说完後暂停两秒，「不要勉强自己。」

尹净汉挂了电话後躺在休息室的椅子上忍着晕眩感仰天叹了口气。

「哥。」他小心翼翼的开口，「我这几天看完病，能暂时不待在首尔吗？」

05.

当崔胜澈看见本人出现在眼前时还是有些无法置信，直到尹净汉伸手在他面前挥几下过後才猛然回神，他突然感觉难堪的低下头，却隐约看见那人嘴角又挂上招牌笑意略过自己往内走，还伸手拉了下他的手腕。

「不说话也是可以的，因为说话很累。」

尹净汉像是来过他家无数次的模样让他有些不习惯的瞥开眼神，在自己不明白的时候踏了他的心尖最顶点，说着让他悲伤但又不後悔的情话，既真又假的词语描绘了崔胜澈的城堡，他永远被软禁在最宏伟的象牙塔里等待亲手建筑它们的天使前来探望。

尹净汉把手放上门把时，他不自觉地屏着呼吸停下脚步，看见对方毫无顾忌踩着拖鞋走入室内，往单人床上倒；崔胜澈又感觉那人踩进自己最後的净土浅浅留下痕迹，无数次的担忧突然烟消云散，像是他本该出现在这一样。

他同时珍惜但又厌恶爱着他的自己，崔胜澈在心里想，压着的大石似乎无形中掉了一大块，却又让他喘不过气。

距离太近，近得他藏不住自己的紧张和徬徨，近得他想伸手拥抱他，在耳边留下对他的爱意，这对尹净汉并不公平，他想，他本该守着防线不让他再往里走的。

但对方躺下後看来舒适许多的表情又让他吞回剩下的难堪，把注意力转移到他的身体状况上。

尹净汉用馀光看着远远在门外的人，藏着惊慌和恐惧往对方睡了好几个月的床上倒，满是熟悉的味道让他莫名心安很多；他终於理解了为什麽自己在堂皇的时候总下意识寻找着谁，拍照时老是拿着甚麽想让自己稳定心情，而崔胜澈也是如此。

发公告的前几天，他反常的不再黏着自己，试图单独消化情绪的模样又回到他的脑海里。

「还好吗？」尹净汉皱着眉观察着崔胜澈的表情，明知他不会坦然但选择不去逼问。

他看见私下沉默许多的人迟疑了一会後点了点头，张着嘴开开合合几次最终还是闭上，保持安静的空间里闯入方才散步回家的小狗，而明显能看见崔胜澈的眼神亮了许多。

没有他的日子里，看起来他过得更好，尹净汉无可自抑的念头逐渐席卷情绪，黯淡许多的表情让崔胜澈有些不自在的动了动之後才发出声音。

「这个......我们家新养的狗，名字是红薯。」

「嗯，很可爱。」

但他讨厌它，尹净汉压下心里的不安，它取代了本来自己的位置，在崔胜澈徬徨和难过的日子里应该要有尹净汉才对，本来要是这样才对；如果不是那个能让崔胜澈心安理得依靠的尹净汉，如果不是这样的自己，崔胜澈真的还会多看自己一眼吗，他往棉被里缩的时候心乱如麻的想着，同时又天旋地转让他不适的停下动作。

「不舒服？」崔胜澈担心的眼神让他以为自己仍旧在做着梦，不论几次醒来都能看见对方安心的躺在身旁，不会在半夜听见那人因为失眠而起身的脚步声，不再有他做恶梦吓醒却无人依靠的恐慌。

「胜澈啊。」尹净汉突然闭上眼睛又睁开，「你好吗？」

「我不知道你好不好，但我知道没有崔胜澈的尹净汉并不好。」

「我不知道这些话我该不该说，我前几天又做了恶梦。起来的时候第一时间是在想你住哪间房，会不会还醒着。」

他好看的眉眼对焦在崔胜澈的脸上，看着对方有些不知所措的表情尹净汉有些自嘲的笑了。

抱歉，你太过绚烂的盛放已迷住了我的眼，他想，心底已经被他压着满满的都是喜欢，放不下再多二十一克的自己。

但他的夏花却倾身关了房门并把红薯暂时放置在外面，对自己叹了口气。

「我不知道这样好不好。」

崔胜澈握着他的掌心有些冰凉，认真的表情甚过以往。

「但我认为我必须和你说抱歉，是我先跨过了那条线。你很困扰吧？不用勉强着自己必须要喜欢我啊净汉呐，是不是你太不舒服了才这样说？」

「我从来没有觉得你会喜欢我的，所以不用这样。」

他的脸上掺杂着温柔内疚和压抑，尹净汉看了好一会之後才开口。

「我从来没有勉强自己喜欢你，但这句话也同时是我要说的，我也很抱歉这段时间我不在你的身旁。是我先跨过了那条线，你不用勉强自己必须要喜欢我。」

「但我希望你过得好。」

其实，他们都一样，害怕说真话但又捧着情意绕着迷宫想要找到出口。

06.

关着他的高塔已不知去向，而他曾经错怪的建筑师此刻正站在他的面前微笑，而山峰的棱线终於到了尽头，在秋日的暖阳和安慰下，天使亲自锁上了自己的羽翼放入箱子内收藏在房间角落。

尹净汉的床头从此多了一束艳红的永生花，瓶身上刻着一座城堡。

「所以，你愿意让我爱你吗？」

End.

/

大家好，我是盒棠。

其实我原本是想写一千字左右小短打但不知不觉就被我摸成了一条快四千字的鱼......果然是澈汉爸爸的力量吗，我哭了。

这篇主要是想写一些澈汉之间情感的挣扎，带了很多我自己的想法去看他们，描写上会有些视角转换和比较杂乱的形容，如果说有觉得很奇怪的地方还麻烦多多包涵TT......

很感谢每个和我分享心得的bb们，我都很认真的会看各位也都有尽量记得！

在这里祝可爱的小十七五周年快乐，希望未来的每个周年我都能够在这里敲敲打打陪伴你们度过。

如果有想说的可以留言和我聊聊，私讯也没有问题的~~~谢谢评论区总会出现的几个宝贝们！

那我们下次再见了。


End file.
